bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kora
The Kora are a species of humanoid leonine species hailing from the world Ord Kythar, in the Kavas Sector of the Inner Rim territories. When first discovered by the Republic, the Kora were mistaken for being a race of the Cathar, but were later shown to be a species with similarities, but of an entirely different genetic evolution. Kora are believed to have evolved from carnivorous pack-hunters, resulting in their belligerent and expansionist history. They were originally discovered on Ord Kythar by the renegade Antrixians known as the Dreadlords. The Dreadlords quickly subjugated the species and forces them into being foot soldiers and a slave labor force. It would be centuries after the Dreadlords left Ord Kythar that the Republic would discover the species, which found the Kora to be advanced. Biology and Appearance The Kora had fur-covered bodies with thick manes. They had prominent, claws and teeth that could deliver powerful killing attacks against targets. On average, a Kora could be 1.9 to 2.4 meters tall, both male and female. It was observed that the Kora, as a species, had no obesity within their population, possibly due to high metabolisms. The Kora were one of the few species that were not of Human genetic ancestry or Near-Human that could mate with Humans and Near-Humans and produce hybrids/off-spring. History Origins The Kora were a species that evolved on the world that came to be known as Ord Kythar. When initially discovered in the early days of the Republic, the Kora were thought to be a subrace of the Cathar species. This was later disproved, showing that the Kora and Cathar were drastically different on the genetic level. The Kora were first discovered by the Antrixians that were known as the Dreadlords in approximately 22,500 BBY. The visitors supplied the Kora with outside technology in return for loyalty to their forces along with enslaving a vast majority of the species. Approximately 5000 Kora left the Kavas Sector with the Drealords. It was later revealed that these Kora went on to become part of the Hun’stra on the planet Egrea. As a whole, the Kora were very isolated from the rest of the galaxy due to the instability of the Acar and Maris drifts in the Kavas Sector, which disrupted faster-than-light travel within the Sector. When introduced to hyperspace technology, the Kora began an expansion period which brought them into conflict with the Syskallis of Syscallon. The two species waged a war against each other for many years. It wouldn't be until the rise of the Shadow Imperium that hostilities between the two would cease. Lady Lilandra Blackthorne forced the Kora into a split society with the hierachy of their culture turning on the lower classes, often subjugating them and conscripting the masses or selling the unfortunate ones into slavery to the Imperium. Due to their genetic matching with other species, many female Kora were forced into breeding programs to create Human/Kora hybrids. By 4 ABY, the middle classes and lower classes of Kora society were prepared to revolt against the Inperium and those allied with it. Society and Politics Kora society is based on a clan-like, family system, where stature and power are passed down through birthrite. In the past, standing was achieved through ritual combat with an opposing family/clan. With the coming of the Shadow Imperium, the Kora have resorted to measuring standing by wealth and privelage. Lanuage The Kora are capable of speaking both Galactic Basic and their native language of Kor’koron. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Ord Kythar Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+2 TECHNICAL 1D/3D Special Abilities: Claws: Due to their sharp claws, Kora do STR+1D brawling damage when using their claws. Bite: Due to their sharp fangs and teeth, a Kora does STR+1D bite damage. Keen Senses: Get +1D to search due to heightened sense of smell and hearing. Move: 11/14 Size: 1.9 - 2.4 meters Category:Species